Reincarnated Love
by icecreamandcandies
Summary: Would you believe that the person you love can possibly be reincarnated? ; CENTON
1. Chapter 1

Hello : I watched an episode in raw and Randy told Sheamus that, "Me and John Cena are not friends. Probably will never be.. unless… we have to."

Please don't you forget to review.

Title: Reincarnated Love

Pairing: John/Randy

Would you believe that the person you love can possibly Reincarnated?; CENTON

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE and the people that were mentioned here.

Randy protected his lover against the gangsters that chases John because they wanted his money. He can't bare seeing John being scared and frustrated. They also took his life because they knew Randy is going to tell the police.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Flashback<p>

That night….

Randy was sitting on the couch, watching tv. He was waiting for **HIS LOVER, **to go back home. While waiting he heard the doorbell rang. He felt and excited and ran into the door. When he opened the door, John was there. He was panting and looked nervous. John stared Randy on the eyes.

"John what's the matter with you?"

"I'm tired randy." He simply answered and walked passed Randy. As Randy closed the door he ran through the stairs as he wrapped his arms on John's waist and hugged him from the back so he could stop him from going upstairs.

"Randy, I told you that I'm tired. I have to rest."

"John I won't let you unless you tell me what the hell's your problem."

John sighed and swallowed his tongue. Tears are forming on the corner of his eyes. He slowly removed Randy's arms around his waist and faced him.

"Randy…I'm…scared." John hugged his lover tightly. Randy was shocked, he can feel John's heart beat so fast.

"Babe. What's wrong?"

"Gangsters….gangsters wanted to kill me. They wanted some money… and i..i.." John said with a cracked voice and started crying.

"go on.. john.. I'm here." Randy patted John's back softly.

"ran away. They almost chased me. Randy I'm scared. I don't know what to do. What if… what if they…" he was cut off when Randy crashed his lips unto John's. He broke the kiss and looked at his lover on the eyes.

"John, I promise that I will protect you. I am here for you. I will go wherever you go. I won't let them hurt you or touch you. If they ever lay a finger on you I swear to take them down. I don't care how many they are as long as you're so safe with me."

* * *

><p>I will update sooner or later? Don't forget to review. : )<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY. I decided to update this one because someone wants me to continue this one for her :) and well.. you know who you are.. RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT? ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Still on the flashback (a flashback that never ends. lol. kidding.)<p>

_Babe. What's wrong?"_

_"Gangsters….gangsters wanted to kill me. They wanted some money… and i..i.." John said with a cracked voice and started crying._

_"go on.. john.. I'm here." Randy patted John's back softly._

_"ran away. They almost chased me. Randy I'm scared. I don't know what to do. What if… what if they…" he was cut off when Randy crashed his lips unto John's. He broke the kiss and looked at his lover on the eyes._

_"John, I promise that I will protect you. I am here for you. I will go wherever you go. I won't let them hurt you or touch you. If they ever lay a finger on you I swear to take them down. I don't care how many they are as long as you're safe with me."_

"Randy.. no.. what if you get hurt... or die... I don't want you to leave me." John looked Randy deeply into his eyes. "Randy... I can handle it by myself."

Randy shook his head, "No John... How can you handle gangsters? They are many and I have to protect you John. What if they hurt you? I can't just stand and do nothing. I promise you, I"ll be there for you."

"Randy please..." John said and another tear fell down from his eyes.

Randy frowned, "Don't worry John, i'm not going to die. I will not die. The time of my death is the time when you also die."

"No... Randy. Please listen to me." John paused and tried not to cry. Randy brought up his hands on John's cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away his eyes.

"Randy.. I love you so much. I also don't want you to get hurt.. Both of us do. I'm sure they"ll stop."

Randy sighed, "Okay John. Just take care."

**John fell asleep and Randy carried him through their room and watched John. After a few hours of watching his lover sleep, Randy slept.**

* * *

><p>That morning when John go to work, Randy followed John. He stayed on his car and parked on the building were John was working. He kept on stalking him finding out if John's okay. Randy was truly worried about John. He's more worried to John than himself. John wasn't focusing at all at his work. He began thinking about Randy too. What if he's right? What if something happens bad to him yet, he didn't allow Randy to protect him. John loved Randy so much. He don't want Randy to be over protective, Randy might get hurt because of him and he would really blamed himself if Randy did.<p>

"John... You okay? You seemed out of it?" Kelly his office mate said to him trying to get his attention because John was in a daze.

John jumped a bit from his chair and looked at Kelly, "Huh?"

Kelly pointed the papers on his desk, "You weren't working on the papers yet. President Shane might scold you."

"Oh.. Sorry.. I was just thinking of something else." Kelly sat back to her place beside Adam and glanced at John. She nudged Adam and whispered,

"Is John okay?" Adam shrugged, "I don't think so. He might have a problem."

_After his work..._

John wasn't feeling well at all. After what happened to him, 3 men was chasing after him and there was other 2 that he forgot. A big guy who has lots of tattoo's on his back and on his muscled arms the other guy was bald and he was way taller than John and there was another guy who has a mid-length orange hair. He kept thinking about them together with Randy. When John was walking alone the street he felt that someone was following him. The same feeling he felt when those gangsters chased. He began walking as fast as he could. A guy stepped up in front of him holding a knife. It was them again. John began stepping back and he accidentally bumped to the tall member. John was in the middle of the two, he thought of running away but it was too late. Another man showed up cornering John on the wall.

"Hand your money." the guy who had lots of tattoo's on his body demanded and pointed the knife on his neck.

John was shaking and he didn't want to give his money. "Please.. don't hurt me."

The bald guy laughed, "We won't hurt you, we just wanted your money."

The mid-length orange hair chuckled and shook his head. "Move guys." The two gave space for him and he leaned to John's face.

"Your wrong Glenn. I also wanted him." He moved more closer to his face and John shut his eyes.

"Heath... Wade's not gonna like this. He might kill him." Glenn said to Heath. Dave just nodded.

"Bad timing guys." a voice said. The three of them looked behind and saw Randy.

"Who the hell are you?" Dave asked.

Randy came forward and punched Glenn. Dave was about to attack him with a knife when Randy dodged and immediately took the knife away. Randy kicked Dave on the abdomen so hard, making him fall on the floor. Glenn was about to throw a punch on Randy when Randy hit him on the eye dropping the knife on the floor.

"John stay there." Randy instructed John to move a bit far.

It was Heath's time to attack, he punched Randy making his lower lip bleed. Randy pushed him on the wall. He was going to punch him when Heath kicked Randy away, as Randy fell down on the floor. Heath took the knife and was about to stab Randy when Randy pushed him away. He went on his back and tried to steal the knife from Heath's hand. Randy couldn't steal it so he used all his strength to get it but Randy accidentally stabbed Heath.

Heath fell down coughing blood from his mouth. Randy immediately went to John and hugged him tightly.

"John.. I'm. i'm so sorry. It's my fault." Tears piled up on the corner of his eyes and started rolling down his eyes. Randy cupped his cheek.

"No babe. It's not your fault. Isn't it that i promised you that i"ll be there for you. John.. I love you." Randy said.

"I love you too." John closed his eyes and kept on crying.

Randy suddenly saw a man pointing a gun behind John's back. "John watch out!" He yelled and pushed John away. The man pulled the trigger and shot Randy instead of John.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

... lalalalalalaaaaa. so this isn't the long flashback anymore :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Where am i?<p>

**John's POV**

_It's been a year since Randy's death. I never did forget about him. Sometimes i wish he didn't die. I got depressed after the incident and good thing my friends were here to comfort and help me move on. I was glad those criminals were in jail. Hope they die too. So how's my life? hmm.. I get to hang out a lot with my friends, it makes me feel happy when they're around but i would be more happier if Randy was here. Right beside me. His oh so gorgeous eyes and his beautiful smile are the things i can't forget about him._

John continued to walk. He was kind of confused to where Codiase are.

**Where am i?**

Randy's eyes slowly opened up. He looked around finding himself lying on a white carpeted floor. It was really bright. The place was like a simple room. Randy sat up and rubbed his head with his right hand.

"What place is this?" Randy said to himself and stood up from his place trying to remember what happened. But he still doesn't have any clue. He observed the room and found some comic books scattered on the bed. Lots of paintings are hanged on the wall. It looked familiar to him. Randy tried to search something so he would remember where he was and what is going on. He opened each drawer's and when he opened the last one, he found a picture. He saw himself in it wearing a plain black shirt together with a man who's a bit small wearing the same colored shirt but has a little design on it. His heart began to raise and memories about him flashed on his mind, until Randy remembered this part.

**SHORT FLASHBACK**

_**"John watch out!" John didn't know what was going on and he was pushed away. Randy was shot and he eventually fell on the ground holding his chest full of blood. The guy was about to run away when a cop shot his leg to prevent him from running away. They cuffed him and brought him inside the car. The cop's tried to help so they called the ambulance.**_

_**John placed Randy on his lap and blood kept on soaking his shirt. John held Randy's face with his both hands.**_

**_"Randy stay with me." John was really scared of losing Randy. His lover just smiled at him and tried to use all his strength to lift his hand and hold touch John's face. Randy continued to smile._**

**_"Why do you even get to smile when you're hurt?" John said with a little shaky tone on his voice. Randy started coughing up and he suddenly had a hard time breathing. Then... It all ended there..._**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Randy dropped the picture of him and John. He stepped out the room and ran on the hall. Tears burst out of his eyes.

"John i'm alive. Where are you?" his voice echoed on the place. He saw a door and opened it. John wasn't there. Randy kept searching all of the rooms.

"John please answer me!" then Randy stopped for a while to rest. "John..." Randy cried so hard and leaned against the wall.

"You're awake." a voice said.

Randy faced left and saw a man wearing a white suit.

"Who are you?"

"Alex is my name. You must be Randy." Alex said.

"Yes."

Alex nodded, "I heard your voice on the halls. You said you were alive,"

"Am i not?" Randy asked.

"You are actually dead. You died a year ago." Alex replied.

Randy frowned, "I remember that... What place is this?"

"It's not important." Alex said, "You have to go back."

"What?"

"You have to go back to earth. But all of your memories will be erased. You will no longer remember John. Your appearance will change a bit and you still have your current age." Alex explained.

"I don't get it... why won't i remember John? Can you do something else so i would remember him?" Randy asked.

Alex shook his head, "This is all the help i can give you Randy. This is my mission."

"Wait!" Randy exclaimed. Alex vanished into thin air. Randy's eyes blurred and fell down on the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You really wanted this to happen Alex? You know the rules right? You can switch with Randy and live on earth." Mike said.

"I know Mike. But my dear cousin deserves this." Alex said.

* * *

><p>That's all. I will be updating the stepbrother story. :) will update soon.<p> 


End file.
